The present invention relates generally to decorative lampshades, and more particularly, toward lampshades having window openings for display of ornamental pictures or information.
In the past, lampshades have been provided with panels wherein semi-transparent photographs or advertising materials may be displayed. In most cases, the window portion of the lampshade has been provided with flanges for supporting the picture or with brackets for locking the picture in proper position at the window opening. The picture is illuminated by the incandescent lamp within the lampshade.
Prior picture display lampshades of which I am aware have been limited to the extent that either the picture is formed as an integral part of the shade during construction so that it is impossible to replace the picture, or that removal of the picture is extremely difficult. Furthermore, in those lampshade constructions wherein the picture is removable, the lampshade is relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.
In some applications, it is necessary to relatively frequently replace the picture being displayed through the lampshade. Assuming that the picture lampshade is being used as a visual aid in connection with advertising, for example, a sales person may display the picture of an item to a customer using the lampshade, and be required to successively change the picture to demonstrate other items in a product line. Thus, the picture must be readily replaceable, preferably from below the lampshade for convenience, and must be securely seated in position at the window opening. Also, in order to maintain a pleasing appearance, all mounting hardware for the picture should be located within the lampshade and invisible from the outside.
Prior art picture lampshades of which I am aware are upon which the present invention is an improvement are: U.S. Pat. No. 824,444 to Schurek; U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,031 to Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,722 to O'Boyle; U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,305 Kulka; U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,204 to Buzick et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,137 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,477 to Willard; U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,435 to Eschenroeder; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,106 to Gluschkin.
One object of the invention, accordingly, is to provide a new and improved picture lampshade, wherein the picture is easily replaceable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved picture lampshade having no visible picture mounting hardware.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved picture lampshade that has a pleasing appearance and is easy and economical to manufacture.